Bella's Ala
by Gabriella.A.Marcin
Summary: Bella is raped. She has a daughter and names her Alana. She was raped by a vampire and Ala kills her mother. Edward meets Ala and tried to kill her. She goes to the voltri and joins them. She is the only one on the gaurd who can have Children. Aro Plans.


**I don't own Twilight or the characters. Just Ala Voturi.**

_Ala's P.O.V_

As the only 1/2 vampire on the whole Volturi gaurd and the only sponge on earth, I am powerful. I choclate brown eyes which go deep purple when I hunt. I have the same choclate brown hair as my mother, or so i'm told. I never meet my vampire father. I killed my mother. Isabella Marie Swan. She was the only human I killed. After killing her I vowed to never kill again. I whent to the volturi when I meet the Cullens. I like Alice, Esme, and Carlisle. But everyone else I want to murder. The 3 boys almost killed me. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett while the phyco Blonde Rosalie watched the door. I made them all stand, waist deep, in mud and they couldn't get out long enough for me to run. The one. Edward. called me a littel demond child because he had known my mother. He hated me and so I ran away.

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Come in." I sighed.

Felix walked in and laughted " We are having some qeusts, Princess Ala."

"Thank you, Felix."

_Flashback_

_"Alana? Alana,hunny. This is your mother's mate Edward." The black haired girl ,Alice, said._

_"Alice, who is this?" A blonde man said_

_"This is mini Bella."_

_"Mini Bella? Bella died 5 years ago, Alice. This child looks about 15." Edward said_

_"She is Bella's daughter. Alana."_

_"My name is Ala." I looked at the bronze haired boy, Edward. He gasped at my eyes "And I'm only 5."_

_"She has Bella's eyes! Carlisle! She had My Bella's eyes but she smells of vampire. But has a heartbreat. What the hell?"_

_"Young one, Can you please tell me what you are."_

_"I am half vampire. My mother was Isabella Marie Swan. I killed her when I was born. Happy?"_

_Edward Growled_

_Flashback done_

"Tell Aro i am coming." I tolf him and he leaft. I pulled out my flowing red dress that soo worked on me. What I know about my mother was she was beutiful but she thought she was ugly. I look like her. Demetri, my mate, has told me red looks good on me. I sighed. Time for the ball. Aro must alway celabrate my 17th birthday.

_Flashback_

_I walked off the plain and a boy was standing there. I'm only 6, right now. It was my 6th birthday. Good day to die. _

_"Hello. I'm Demetri. Aro sent me to bring you, Erin." Erin teleported us to a huge room. _

_"Ah, Demetri. What, my younge one, is your name?"_

_"My name? She who hunts. Ala. Well, My mother, Isabella Marie Swan, Named me Alana Jessica Swan. I want to be called Ala."_

_"Isabella Swan? You mean Bella? Edward's mate?"_

_"Yes. I have come because I am a half-vampire child. I want to die. I am a demond child. I must die." I sighed_

_"Well, Ala Swan, Would you like to join me?"_

_"Like, become a part of your gaurd?"_

_"Yes, My dear."_

_"Yes. On one condision. You show Edward's covin what they gave up when they tryed to kill me."_

_"On your 17th birthday. Daughter. Welcome_

_Flashback Over_

I teleported into my throne. The vampires infrount of me , Whom never meet me, looked suprised, Erin and Demetri walked up tp my sides and just stood. Gaurding me, thought I don't need it.

"Everyone, This is my daughter. Princess Ala Swan-Voultri and her mate Demetri Voultri!" I stood up and walked to where everyone can see me. I made sure myeyes were choclate brown. Demetri walk by my side the whole time. Just now grabbing my hand. I heard a gasp, 3 growls and a chirpy voice 'Ala!' I looked up. The Cullens stood beside 3 people. A red-haired boy. My age. A girl stood beside him. She looked as if she could be his mother and a red-haired man stood beside the woman with his arm around her. She was looking at me with such an intense stare that she could have been my Mother. Isabella died.

Everyone talk and eventional left. The only ones who stayed was The Cullens and the people that were staring at me. Edward walked up to me

"Bella?" He asked

"Shut up. Your beloved Bella is dead. I killed her. I am Ala. Stupid."I laughted and heard Demetri and Felix chuckle behind me. Erin walked up to me and hucked her arm aroung my back

"Hey there, We found someone, a 3 nomads, who have all been looking for you. One is your brother. Twin brother. Almost. He was born 2 minutes after you but with a diffrent mother. His mother, Dagger Jazmine Lee, was Bella's best freind. Isabella knew she wasn't getting throught her pregnacy alive so she made Dagger your God Mother. She is here with your Father. He is only allowed to see his only son , your brother Bandit, once a year. Come on Al!"

"Kay Er. Later Loser." I suddenly felt a rush of power. The Cullens all stood there and I felt Edward, Alice, and Jasper's powers flowing into me. I felt myself being lifted into a sudden wind. A flood of light. Jezz.

"What the hell is happening!" A man yelled. Probly a Cullen because Erin whooped

"Whos power yaa' copin' There Alana? Come on Al!"Erin yelled. and Demetri was ,I knew, standing beside where I just was. I slowly dropped and he steadyed me.

_What the hell? Is she really Bella's baby? I mean Bella could never do that, She looks like Bella but..._That was Edward.

Oh God.


End file.
